New York, I love you!
by nymphadora026
Summary: Finn and Rachel are moving in together... and in New York! Follow the life and the relationship of our favorite Gleeks  well, my favorite gleeks at least . Rated T for future chapters, maybe...
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was fast asleep in her bed when she heard a knock on her door. Suddenly, all the dreamy picture of last night evaporated. No more purple prom dress, no more Finn twirling her on the dance floor. She tried to squeeze her eyes in hope to go back to sleep, to relive prom in her head, but her daddy's voice woke her up.

"Raspberry? Wake up honey, your boyfriend's here. It's time to go!"

Suddenly, she was fully awake, grinning in her bed. She had forgotten that, if yesterday marked the end of high school, today was the beginning of her new life. After a week of packing and fussing, the day for her and Finn to move out of Lima has finally come. This was not a drill, it was real: in a few hours, they'd be in New York, the big apple! Better than that, they'd be in their apartment!  
Quickly tossing her pajamas aside, she fumbled in on of her many boxes to try something to wear.

"Raspberry? Quick, Finn's waiting for you." her father added as she was fighting with the skinny jean Kurt bought her last week because "that's how they dress in New York".

"I'm coming daddy, just tell him I'll be down in two minutes okay?"  
"Sure sweetie!"

And he was gone while Rachel was left alone, wondering what shirt she should put on. This was, after all, a big day. Should she go casual? Dressy? Sexy? Finally a shirt caught her eyes. It would be perfect. She brushed hurriedly her hair and sprinted out of her room and down the stairs. She heard him before she saw him. Sitting on the couch with her dad, Finn was getting lectured about protecting and treating well his girlfriend. Surely, with the look Hiram was giving him, the quarterback would listen. He never admitted it fully but Rachel knew Finn was scared of her dads, which was weird because the young woman never knew anyone before him who were scare by the Berrys. Since his back was turned to her, Finn didn't see his grinning girlfriend walking behind him and was a little startled when he felt a pair of hands wrapping around his shoulder and a soft kiss being placed on his cheek.

"Morning, handsome!" she chimed, walking to the other side of the couch and take place between him and Hiram.

"I can't believe our baby is all grown up. What are we gonna do without you, Raspberry?" her dad asked with tear filled eyes, crushing her against his chest.

"Maybe you'll finally learn to cook? But until then, I'd like to be able to breathe, dad!" he immediately released her and wiped away a tear. She wouldn't admit it, at least not right now, but Rachel was kind of sad to leave Lima too. Yes, going to New York was exciting. Hell, she was going to Juiliard with a full scholarship! And she'd have Finn, which meant a lot for her, but she was still going to miss all of their friend and her dads. Mostly her dads, yeah...

"I wouldn't want to intrude of anything but, Rach, if we don't start loading the car soon, we wont be there in time." Finn said, shyly, his face reddening the moment the word left his lips. But he didn't have time to apologies as Rachel jumped off the couch and grabbed his arms, pulling him after her.

"Yes, and I have toooooooons of boxes, so I need you muscles!" With a last glance at Rachel's dads, Finn disappeared upstairs, following his beautiful and talented girlfriend. He was utterly surprised to find her room almost empty. Her bed and her dresser were still there but only covered in boxes. No more make-up, no more plushies everywhere, no CD's everywhere. Only dull brown carton boxes. Rachel started to lift a box (not a heavy one, those were reserved for Finn) but noticed the young man was dazzled.

"Finn!" she whined, "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Slowly, he made his way to her and took the box from her hands, putting it down on the dresser behind her. She looked at him confused as he took her small hands in his and led her to the bed. Even after more than a year of dating, he was still amazed about her hands. They were so small, so soft, yet they seemed to be made to go with his.

"Finn, what are you doing?" God, was she cute when she frowned like that!

"Just... I- I don't know... Seeing your room all empty and you, moving you things out I just-" He was cut by a soft pair of lips on his own. It wasn't much, just a peck, but it was enough to silence him. Smiling, she squeezed his hand. If she was aware of the effect she had on him, Finn didn't know and probably never will.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? The girl is supposed to be affected and sentimental about the whole thing while her boy comfort her." He said, his voice really low, which made Rachel chuckle.

"We never were like the others, baby, and I hope we'll never be."

"Did you just said baby?" he asked, dumbfounded. Her reddened cheeks proved her guilty. Not that he didn't like it, he just never Rachel Berry would be the 'Baby' kind of girl. No, he figured she'd say thing more classical and refined such as Darling, Sweetheart or Honey, but he liked the sound of the pet name she used.

"I'm sorry- I just-"

"No, it's good. I was just surprised. In fact I like it." he answered, giving her his usual lopsided grin. "Now, lets get those boxes down before you dads change their minds and decide to sequestrate you in here forever!" They both quickly got up and Rachel took back the box she was carrying before Finn had stopped here. Just before leaving the room she turned to him

"I left you the heaviest boxes next to my dresser, baby!" she added before leaving the room, slightly giggling. Yes, New York was going to be so much fun! 


	2. Chapter 2

One last round of hugs, of tears, of promises to call soon and the two lovebirds were gone. That was it. Their days, their lives in Lima just ended. The page was turned and it was too late to go back now. His eyes focussed on the road, Finn could still hear the occasionnal sniffles comming from his girlfriend and noticed, from the corner of his eyes, the tears glistenning on her cheeks. It was time to put his "Get Rachel's mind busy thinking of other things" plan to work.

"Rachel, baby, could you take that CD over there and put it in, please?" Silently, she fumbled tu find the CD. It was blank, she had no idea what it was. But she was in no way to argue, or talk for that matter, right now so she just did as she was told. The car's CD player was kind of old and slow, so waiting for the CD to start, the young woman drew her legs against her chest and laid her head on the top of her knees. She turned her head so she could be watching her handsome boyfriend drive. She wondered how he could grin like he was doing right now, how could he not be sad after they juste left all of their friends et family. The answered came to her at the same time the first notes of the CD started to play. She knew this song oh too well and couldn't hide a little smile when he started singing with the group.

_Highway run into the midnight sun _  
_Wheels go round and round _  
_You're on my mind _  
_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _  
_Sending all my love along the wire_

Suddenly all of Rachel's worry seemed to fade away. Finn's voice, of all, always seemed to calm her down. She used to think the only thnig to make her feel better was to sing and post it on myspace. Yet again, in her years with the glee club and Mr. Schue, she learned more about herself and opened more to the other. The proof was sitting just behind the wheel. Never, in a milion years, would she have considered Finn as her type before... not that she really had a type. At least if you take for acount that in the smae year, she dated Fin Puck and Jesse, it was clear she had no type ar all. Before she knew it, she caught herself singing with him, just like that fateful day of the Regionnals. The whole "break a leg/I love you" was public knowledge now, for all their friends. What they didn't know was the other half of the story.

**FLASHBACK**

_For once, Rachel was glad her dads weren't home when she got back. This day had been too much for her. It was supposed to only be a conteste, a show. They were supposed to win and then come back next year. Of course, it had to become a rejection-love declaration-deception-birthing day. And as much as she hated to hide things from Hiram and Leroy, the teenager couldn't and didn't want to tell them about Shelby. They didn't even know she found who her mother was, to learn she had rejected their daughter would just enraged them more. Then, there was the "I love you" factor with Finn. Since he rushed with the other to the hospital to be there when Quinn's baby girl would be there, he and Rachel never had time to talk. Oh, and lets not forget her little encounter with Jesse St-James, which upset her less than she thought it would though..._

_The air was hot and dry, just like she loved it and, since the sky was covered in thousands of sparkly stars, she opted for the stairs of her porch as her "moping spot". She laid her head against the railing and hugged her frail figure, more out of comfort than cold... Only then did she notice a figure walking. She didn't know anyone else than him to be that tall. She felt the corner of her mouth turn slightly upward in a pathetic attempt at a sad smile..._

_"Hey Rachel! Are you okay?" he asked, genuinly concerned, while sitting next to her. She slowly turned her face and looked at him. The difference between the bubbly, lively, bossy Rachel he was used to see (HIS rachel he'd say sometimes) and the pale shadow of the usual singer was almost shocking._

_"I don't know... Should I be? I mean, Glee is over, Quinn and Puck are going to be mean again, Jesse's an ass, my mother doesn't want me..." Anyone who knew Rachel could see she just wanted to cry right now but wouldn't alow herself to do so infront of someone else. To speak frankly, it hurt the quarterback to see the young woman so sad, broken even. "I'm also confused." she added, he brows furrowed. He knew what she was confused about, he knew her to well to think his declaration wouldn't stay on her mind all that time._

_"I guess I'm to blame for that one..." he whispered, gently taking her small hands in his. He was surprised when she didn't back away from his touch. She didn't even flinch. Instead, she just bore her eyes in his._

_"Did you really mean it, Finn. Because I just started to heal from what HE did and -" She lost the train of her thought when the tip of his fingers traced the line of her cheek bone. It was so gentle. No on ever touched her like that. not even Jesse. It was enough to convince her. She saw the way Finn was with Quinn and she knew that this proved he cared more about her than he did about the cheerleader. Neither of them knew she would be the one to close the space between them so eagerly. She practically launched herself to him, pressing her body to his. Their lips were moving in perfect synch together, the kiss releasing all the feelings and the passion they had bottled up inside of them. The two first time he kissed Rachel were electric, magical, but this was way better. They lowered themselves and Rachel was now lying on top of him. Her hands found easily their way through his oh so soft hair while his slid under her shirt. He never really did that much with a girl that really counted for him (so no, he never included his night with Santana in this. He barely remembers it anyways) and he must admit it feels so good. It feels even better when Rachel decides to leave his lips alone and to start tracing kissing her way to his neck. Before thing got too heathed, they broke appart as they heard the sound of someone clrearing his throat. Just behind them, Rachel's Dad was standing, hands on his hips. The young woman rolled away from the boy and smiled at her father._

_"Dad! Daddy! You're home early!"_

_"Or too late, depends on how you put it..." her dad scolded a little under his beard. Finn quickly got up, dying of embarassement._

_"Well, I'll see you at school tomorow, Rach." he mumbled before practically running to his house._

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Apparently, Finn made a CD of all of Journey's greatest hit and it seemed to fit so much with their ride, like the soundtrack to a movie. Suddenly, she was not sad anymore. She was, in fact, going to see everyone soon and now she was slowly but surely approaching the big apple with the sweetest, most perfect, guy in the world. That was waht was important and she felt bad for forgetting it.

"That's an awesome CD Finn, thank you." she smiled ruffling his hair a little.

"Well, I'm glad it gave you back your smile. It was either that or I was pulling over and kissing the pout off you lips..."

"You'll have all the time you want to do that... later." She grinned as she continued singing along the CD.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel had planned their trip perfectly. It was supposed to take 10 hours for them to drive from Lima to New York City, where all her biggest dreams were going to be materialized. They left at 10 am so they'd be there by 8pm... What Rachel didn't put in her calculs was the monster traffic they'd meet on the ride. She slept to most of it though, leaving her already nervous boyfriend behind the wheel. He was not a bad driver (except maybe when he'd see a mailman walking by, then he'd slow down and start sweating profusely), but all this bumper to bumper had him stressing a little more than what he thought. Or maybe it was just the realization that each miles they put behind them was getting them closer to their future... or something like that. Metaphors were more Rachel's things, he just repeated them afterward.

After feeling the car stop, Rachel stirred slowly and opened her eyes to find herself surrounded in darkness yet in light. When she fell asleep, the sun was still up in the sky and now, she didn't even understand where she was.

"Mmmhh... what time is it?" she mumbled, reaching her hand out to feel her way up to Finn's neck.

"About 9:45. Had a nice rest?" he asked, a small smile creeping up to his face as he felt her nail gently digging in the back of his neck. The way simple touches like that could make him melt was one of the numerous reasons he was completely, head over heels, madly in love about this woman. She smiled sweetly before returning her gaze to the route, frowning a little. Now, it was clear they were in an underwater tunnel but that was all she could figure out. Plus, the fact that they were late on her schedule confused her even more.

"Where are we, baby? We're late and..."

"We're almost there, Rach. Chill. Just outside this wonderful tunnel stands the big apple. It happened, babe, we're not Lima Losers anymore!" There! He said it! And suddenly, all the anxiety about all this, about leaving his mom and all their friends, about going to a new city, just evaporated. He had, after all, everything he ever wanted, he ever could dream about. It was true. He was going to college like his mother always wanted, he was out of Loserville and he had the most amazing girl ever as his girlfriend. Yeah, she was pretty high maintenance sometimes, she could also be painfully honnest, but she was the sweetest, most lovable and understanding girl he ever met. Like ever! And even the horrible traffic didn't seem so bad when she spontaneously leaned over to place a simple kiss on his lips. Automatically, his hands went up to cup her cheeks and bring her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Soon enough, too soon if you asked Finn, the line started moving and he broke the kiss just in time to go along with the flow of cars in front of him.

"I'm not done with you, Berry." he warned as she giggled.

"I hope not!"

Apparently, the big jam was finally over and they finally imerged. Rachel gasped loudly and her hand grasped firmly her boyfriend's tigh. Sure, she went to New York before. Every years, on her birthday, dad and daddy would bring her to see a musical. But she never really looked at the city. All that interested her were the theaters. But now, this was going to be her city, her home, and the height of the skyscrapers profiling infront of her was amazing the singer. All these lights!

"New York City! You made it babe! Broadway's waiting for nobody but you!" he gace her his trade mark loopsided grin and took her hand in his. Now, direction Soho where their new flat waited for them. Finally, all the economies he had made (even if it wasn't that much) for the baby were useful. Okay, Rachel's dad were paying most of the rent at first, at least until they both would settle in and all but still... All of this was like taking 500 big steps in their life in what, a week? The won nationals, they graduated, he got accepted in NYU' Tisch School of the Arts (which was amazing) and Rachel to Juilliard (which was event more amazing, even if she didn't think so), they moved out of Lima, they were moving in together and were probably be living with Kurt too after his year off (he wanted to try LA with mercedes before, if things didn't work out for him, he'd come with them).

"You made it too, Finn, and I can't tell you enough how proud I am." she smiled, gently rubbing circles on his knuckle with her thumb. Okay, she also was proud of herself since it was mostly her tutoring and constant pressuring that led her boyfriend into college. Really, if you looked closely at what she did, it was a little selfish. After all, she started tutoring him because it was the only excuse that worked with her dads if she wanted him to stay after four thirty, then the whole point of having him going to a college in New York was to have him close to her.

With her directions, they were parked in front of their new flat by 10:00. Rachel got out of the car practically jumping up and down. The moment he walked out the car and next to her, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, almost tackling him down. Leaning on the car to be sure not to fall, he tangles his hand in her dark locks, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Finn Hudson!" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you more, baby."


End file.
